


Накаркала, ведьма!

by Nechist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

Ведьма точно такая, какой маленький Макото видел на картинках в волшебной книжке сказок, которую привез из Америки отец. У неё крючковатый нос с бородавкой, черная остроконечная шляпа с широкими полями и метла в руках. Этой самой метлой она подметала дорожку неподалеку от его дома, и будь Тачибана младше, он бы обязательно сбежал.  
Но он давно вырос из того возраста, когда принято дразнить соседских девчонок, поэтому не спеша направился в её сторону. Ему всего-то надо было пройти мимо. Он даже поздоровался. Почему нет, ведь если ты улыбаешься людям, всегда найдется тот, кто улыбнется в ответ.  
Правда, с ведьмой ему не повезло. То ли день у неё был плохой, то ли люди ей просто не нравились, разве что в качестве первого блюда. А может она вообще сидела на диете и поэтому так злилась.  
Когда Макото поравнялся с ней, она раскрыла свой беззубый рот и прошамкала:  
— Ишь какой...  
— Простите? — Тачибана все-таки остановился, хотя по-хорошему надо было побыстрее отсюда убраться.  
— Говорю ишь какой! — ведьма повысила голос так, словно думала, что он её плохо слышит. — Такому только с цепным кобелем и возиться.  
— Я вообще-то кошек больше люблю, — зачем-то признался Макото, но ведьма так на него зыркнула, что он поспешил убраться подобру-поздорову.  
Она еще что-то скрежетала ему вслед своим скрипучим голосом, но из-за того, что приблизился к дороге, Тачибана её не слышал.  
Он едва успел на автобус и очень скоро выкинул странную женщину из головы. Надо было полностью погрузиться в учебный процесс в университете, а потом в работу тренера — маленькие пловцы требовали очень много внимания.  
О странном разговоре Макото вспомнил намного позже, когда на следующее утро столкнулся с той же самой колдуньей на тех же самых ступенях — она будто и не уходила, — и вот по какому поводу.  
Этим вечером ему пришлось задержаться в бассейне. Одного из мальчиков в его группе не смогли вовремя забрать родители — отец застрял в пробке и Макото вызвался подождать его приезда. Они играли в догонялки и в города, а потом мальчишка все уши прожужжал отцу, какой Макото-сан классный. Он даже всучил ему тянучку с начинкой из пакета, который вручил ему отец.  
Тачибана только смущенно кашлянул и пошел собирать плавательный инвентарь. Девать угощение было особенно некуда, поэтому он просто зажал его в кулаке.  
Оказывается, пока его не было, в бассейн кто-то подобрался. Несколько крепких парней бандитской внешности. Они поснимали вещи, кинув их прямо на бортике, и теперь плескались в воде.  
Макото застыл, не зная, что ему делать. По-хорошему надо было попросить их уйти, вот только что-то подсказывало ему, что парни будут против. А еще надо было бы вызвать полицию, чтобы их выпроводили компетентные сотрудники, но пока он обдумывал эту идею, Тачибану уже заметили.  
— Ты же сказал, что здесь никого не будет! — огрызнулся ближайший из «пловцов», выбираясь на бортик.  
— Так я и думал, что никого! — второй оказался менее проворным и с плеском свалился обратно в воду, подняв фонтан брызг. — Блядь!  
Остальные парни заржали, но тоже постепенно выбирались из бассейна и — что Макото совсем не нравилось — окружали его.  
— Он походу здешний тренер.  
— Вам лучше отсюда уйти, — проговорил Макото, только крепче сжав кулак с конфетой.  
— А то что?  
Тачибана не любил драться, но когда люди иначе не понимают, более того — хватают его и пытаются завернуть руки, стоять и терпеть он не собирался. Первым в бассейн полетел тот самый менее проворный. Впрочем, его более ловкий дружок отстал от него всего на пару мгновений.  
Он сумел справиться со всеми, когда ощутил чужое присутствие за спиной. Макото резко развернулся, но только для того, что бы нарваться на кулак и согнуться пополам, пытаясь вздохнуть.  
— Босс!  
— Минк! — загомонили между тем парни, порядком присмирев. Тачибану вздернули за плечо, припечатав к одной из колон, поддерживающих потолок, и он тоже сумел рассмотреть пришедшего. Высокий, с темными, заделанными в дреды волосами и зелеными глазами. Последние он видел очень хорошо, потому что пришедший приблизился, рассматривая его. Один рукав его длинного плаща был оборван в районе бицепса, а на шее и запястьях красовались мощные металлические браслеты и ошейник. Хотя особенно колоритно смотрелась розовая бандана, завязанная полоской на лбу, и перо в волосах, и бусины в них же.  
— Ты, значит, местный тренер? — Минк, если пришедшего звали именно так, казалось, нехотя разлепил губы, словно не в его привычке было лишний раз болтать.  
— Да, — Тачибане не было смысла отнекиваться.  
Искупавшиеся между тем вылезли из воды и принялись споро одеваться. Судя по всему, их порывов к нудизму Минк мог не оценить. Вытянулись как по струнке, словно боялись дышать.  
— Я прошу вас уйти, — умом Макото понимал, что лучше молчать, но привычка следовать правилам сыграла с ним злую шутку — этих людей не должно было быть здесь, вот как он думал.  
Минк, до этого просто сжимающий его плечо, отвлекся от уже явно настроившихся на расправу парней и вернул внимание ему. Тут бы Макото было в пору по-настоящему испугаться, но он не смог. Виной тому был попугай с пиратской повязкой, севший на плечо Минка — тоже розовый. Ну не мог такой человек причинить ему вред.  
Макото улыбнулся уголками губ и осторожно протянул руку, раскрыв ладонь. Несколько мгновений птица подозрительно косилась на угощение, а потом все-таки взяла, сплюнув марципановую сигару.  
Минк посмотрел на попугая, потом на Макото и, видимо, что-то для себя решил. По крайней мере, он не нанес своим кулаком удар в лицо Тачитаны сразу, что уже несказанно радовало. Ровно до того момента, пока Минк не отослал своих людей кивком головы и они не остались наедине.  
Попугай был увлечен потрошением конфетного фантика, и ему совершенно не было дела, чем там занимается его хозяин.  
— Я попрошу вас тоже уйти, — предпринял еще одну попытку Тачибана, уже понимая, что избавиться от Минка так же просто, как от его людей, не получится.  
— И что ты сделаешь, чтобы этого добиться?  
— Я? — Макото серьезно задумался над этим вопросом, и тут чужая рука коснулась его беда и погладила. — Что вы делаете?!  
— Говорят, люди в экстремальных ситуациях думают быстрее, — оказывается, Минк умел ухмыляться. Совсем чуть-чуть, почти не разжимая губ. — Хочу проверить, правда ли.  
— Для этого вовсе не обязательно... — Тачибана поймал его запястье, пытаясь помешать оглаживать себя. Похоже, Минку просто нравилось, как он реагирует. Иначе зачем ему было так делать. Макото дернулся всем телом, потому что сквозь гидроштаны прикосновение к паху ощущалось все равно, что к голой коже. Он оказался в очень невыгодном положении — Минк не давал ему проскользнуть мимо себя, легко блокируя все попытки, а за спиной была безразличная к его потугам стена. В какой-то момент Макото практически удалось выскользнуть, но его поймали за плечо и резко толкнули назад.  
— Перестаньте, — Тачибана попытался оттащить чужую руку за запястье, но добился только того, что его собственные оказались в хватке чужих пальцев.  
Убедившись, что ему некуда больше деваться, Минк продолжил трогать его расчетливо и умело, пока не добился от Макото тихих всхлипываний и реакции на мельчайшее движение.  
Это было так стыдно, так мучительно и одновременно жарко, что в какой-то момент Тачибана вскрикнул в голос, ощущая волну наслаждения, прокатившуюся от пяток до макушки. Весь вытянулся в струну, чтобы потом обвиснуть.  
Минк удерживал его до тех пор, пока Макото не смог совладать с собственным телом, все еще подрагивая от пережитого оргазма. Тачибана чуть отвернул лицо, только бы не смотреть сейчас Минку в глаза. Слишком боялся увидеть презрение и торжество.  
Незваный гость заставил его сделать это, попросту взяв за подбородок.  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я оказываю бесплатные услуги по удовлетворению красавцев-спортсменов? — спросил он чуть хриплым голосом, и только тогда до Тачибаны, пожалуй, дошло, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на него. Довершили картину черные глаза Минка с едва видимым зеленоватым ободком по краю расширенной радужки.  
Тачибана передернул плечами и, подчиняясь чужим пальцам, коснулся застежки на ремне Минка. Очень хорошо понял, что если начнет противиться, все кончится куда хуже, чем он ожидал.  
Ткань разошлась, открывая белье, и Макото сдвинул его, обнажая крупную головку и внушительный ствол. Минк коротко сипло вздохнул, качнув бедрами, когда он задел пальцами раскрытую щелку, и уперся рукой возле головы Тачибаны. Только сейчас тот, казалось, заметил большие металлические браслеты с обрывками цепей на запястьях и массивный ошейник на шее, словно у раба.  
— Цепной кобель, — губы едва шевельнулись, но, похоже, Минк умел читать по ним.  
— Пока не цепной, но у красавца-пловца есть все шансы.  
Макото не стал спрашивать, на что именно у него «есть все шансы», тем более что его пальцы нетерпеливо сжали на чужой плоти и повели, заставив поглаживать. Кровь бросила ему в лицо, когда член Минка отвердел, стал сочиться смазкой куда сильнее, а сам Минк шумно вздохнул, уткнувшись Тачибане носом куда-то в шею. Изредка прихватывал губами мочку уха, заставляя Макото ежиться. По сути, Тачибана ничего и не делал, только сжимал пальцы, все остальное делал Минк, но и тех ощущений, которые доставляла чужая горячая плоть, отзывающаяся на каждое движение, было более чем достаточно.  
Ему самому было жарко от происходящего. Макото прикусил губу, пытаясь не смотреть, но не получалось. Особенно когда Минк стиснул его плечо свободной рукой и кончил.  
Макото скорее неосознанно поднес испачканные в семени пальцы ко рту, коснулся их самым кончиком языка, и по тому, как у Минка дернулся кадык на горле, понял, что сделал это зря.

Ведьма стояла на том же самом месте, словно и не уходила. Макото, который из-за вчерашней бессонной ночи едва не проспал занятия в университете, остановился, наблюдая за тем, как она машет метлой, раздумывая, стоит ли идти вперед или лучше сделать крюк. Посмотрел на часы и понял, что если он все-таки поддастся увещеваниям внутреннего голоса, то остаток лекции будет стоять в коридоре в назидание остальным.  
Глубоко вздохнул и решительно пошел вперед.  
Ведьма сперва не обратила на него никакого внимания, слишком увлеченная своим занятием, и Тачибана успел подняться на несколько ступенек, прежде чем ему вслед раздалось.  
— Ишь ты!  
Тачибана остановился и повернулся, ожидая продолжения. Был готов к чему угодно, но точно не ожидал, что ведьма вдруг улыбнется ему беззубым ртом.  
— Приручил-таки.  
Уже дойдя до автобусной остановки и осмыслив то, что она сказала, Макото понял, что улыбается.


End file.
